


Mercy

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blood, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “You want me to go back and risk it all for you? I will.” Ezra nearly shouts in his drawl of a deep voice. “Apparently I am not good enough for you!”“You’ve been a pain in my side Ezra! A pain my ass!” You shout as you turn and face him.“What have I done besides being your partner? Protecting you?”“You’ve existed!” You scream at the top of your lungs.Ezra blinks his eyes slowly at you. He looks down with sadness, hurt. He knew you didn’t care for him, but this? This was pure hatred. He wanted to make you feel better. He needed to make you feel better. You made him weak in the knees and he knows he needs to prove it.Ezra kneels on the floor of the tent. His voice is shaky as he talks, “please Y/N. I will do anything for you, to you. I will beg on my knees for the rest of my life to have you. I want you; I need you. You make me weak. I am at your will; I am at your mercy.”
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You
Kudos: 22





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Oruf grabs the poker from the burning flame then approaches Ezra.

“Where is she?” Oruf’s voice is filled with anger.

Ezra pants as his eyes watch the iron stick glow orange. “None of your fucking business!”

Oruf presses the poker against Ezra’s side. He smiles as the man with the patch of blond hair screams out in agony. 

Ezra pants heavily, “I, I will, never tell you!”

“Then keep enduring the pain digger, and eventually you won’t be able to take it,” Oruf smiles wickedly, “you’ll die from the burns. And she will be left alone on the Green. And my men will claim her!”

Ezra uses the strength he has, to spit in the man’s face. “She won’t let herself be found. She’s too clever for you!”

Oruf returns the poker to the flame. He holds his hand out. He wraps his fingers tightly around the needle nose pliers when he feels them against his skin and kneels in front of Ezra.

Ezra’s chest is heaving as his dark brown eyes look at the worn leathered looking face of the man in charge. Ezra knows he will never tell them where the tent is. He doesn’t want them to have you. Ezra knows what they’ll do to you. You are in his charge, you are under his care, his protection. 

Oruf yanks on Ezra’s wounded arm. “You came to us, asked us for help.”

Ezra hisses. The pain is seeping into his bones. He knows the arm must go, will need to go. “Just do it!”

Oruf stabs the open wound on Ezra’s arm. He turns the needle nose pliers slowly, causing blood to flow from the wound and down Ezra’s arm. 

Ezra shouts in agony as the pain rolls through his body and into his old bones. 

He’s enduring this for you, and he knows you don’t care for him much, practically not at all. But after this, when he makes his way back to you, he hopes you do.

\-------

Your mind is playing games on you, or you think it is, because for a split second you hear a scream off in the distance. You freeze as your eyes dart around you in the fading light. Your heartrate progressively revs up as your breathing becomes faster.

Ezra’s been missing for a couple of days. At least two sleeps. You’ve been keeping count. Your mind nags at you to find him but you mustn’t, you can’t. You know they have him. 

The men who tried to buy you with a case of colorful gems. You had despised Ezra after that, loathed him was more of a better word. You loathed Ezra, yet deep down you knew,  
eventually, you’d have to venture out and find him.

Why did you have to be paired with such an asshole?

You hurriedly pack your tools then grab the supply bag. You get as far from where you are as quick as you can. You don’t need to be on the Green in the middle of the night, not able to find your way back to the red tent you and Ezra had been sharing for months on end because the two of you had stuck on this alien moon since the landing pod had malfunctioned upon entering the Green’s atmosphere.

“Well fuck me!” Ezra had boasted when the both of you examined the pod further.

You had sneered at his remark and rolled your eyes.

You had disliked him then and now you loathed him. Next you were going to wish he was burning in hell. Part of you was thinking about him burning in hell even though you had no idea he was being tortured clicks away with heat from burning flames.

\-------

Ezra groans as he awakens. He then yelps in pain as another man presses the burning hot poker against his severed arm.

“Fuck!” He screams as his body trembles with pain and beads of sweat roll over his flesh. 

“Cauterizing a wound,” the young accented male voice remarks.

“Well it goddamn fucking hurts,” Ezra seethes.

The boy snorts, “no med bays or hospitals old man. Will have to suffice with the old way of doing things.”

“You seem nice enough,” Ezra mumbles out, “you could let me go.”

The boy glances up then back down, “we need the woman. Give us the woman. We let you go.”

Ezra groans as another poker is pressed against the discombobulated flesh of his amputated arm. “Never. You all will abuse her and mishandle her.”

“Like you have?”

“I have never fucking laid a hand on her!” Ezra seethes as pain begins to boil his blood.

He’s wanted you, yes. But he hasn’t touched you even though he craves you. And even though Ezra knows you don’t want him in return, he still thinks about you in the middle of the night when his hand wraps around his cock.

Ezra will not let these men have you, even this boy. This boy wouldn’t even know how to pleasure you like he would be able to.

“Let me go boy,” Ezra grounds out, “tell them I got the upper hand.”

The boy smiles and shakes his head, “you do have a hand. But no, give us the female. Then you can go.”

“Fucking never,” Ezra’s sigh is heavy and full of frustration.

\-------

In the morning light you watch men in black uniformed spacesuits walk the perimeter of the tan tented camp. Smoke bellows from circular chimneys as you walk forward through the thicket of grass. Both of your hands are on the rifle. You twist them around the metal in fear, in anxiety.

You still don’t believe you are going to do this. You’re going to rescue Ezra. You are going to rescue the goddamn asshole because last night while sitting in the tent it had been too quiet, and you had actually cussed yourself out when you realize you missed his deep drawl of a voice and those brown eyes giving you looks of bewilderment and eagerness to please.

You had thought about those looks, wondered if Ezra knew you weren’t a fan of his. Yet deep down you knew you had to do something. He wouldn’t let you rot away while these men did unspeakable acts to you.

You grip the rifle tighter and make your approach. 

*

The rifle is pointed against Oruf’s worn leathered face. His eyes look up into yours.

“He doesn’t deserve rescuing,” Oruf sneers.

You grin, “I fucking know he doesn’t but he’s still my partner. I’m the one who has to deal with him.”

“Leave him to die. He’d done the same to you.”

Your finger is pressed lightly against the trigger. You killed three men on the way in here. You aren’t afraid to pull it again to add to the death count. 

“Give me the asshole,” you hiss.

Oruf is quiet as he assesses you. He sighs in defeat then points towards his left.

“Bring the man,” Oruf’s voice is deflated. 

Silence stretches as Ezra hobbles out from behind a curtain. He’s using a young boy as a crutch.

You take him in.

He’s battered, weak. He’s missing an arm. And you know his body is riddled with bruises.

You walk over to him and take his fragile body from the young boy’s. You wrap his one arm around your shoulders as you keep the rifle on Oruf.

“No one follows us,” you ground out, “I’m sure you don’t need more men dead.”

Oruf moves his hands in a surrendering motion. “Just go.”

You make your way out of the tent with Ezra. Hobbling your way through the greenery of the moon. Your heart is fast, and your breathing is heightened because you need to put distance between the group of men and you and Ezra. You make sure to check your six, making sure no one is following you. Thankfully no one is.

You finally make it back to the red tent. Getting Ezra inside and on a bunk before you zip the tent closed and unhook your helmet. Once you are rid of your helmet and spacesuit, you strip Ezra of his own helmet.

His eyes are closed but you can see the up and down movement of his chest.

You reach for his suit and stop. You must see what they’ve done; you need to see.

You reach for his suit again and begin to slowly roll it down his body. You don’t notice any purple or yellowing bruising. You notice burnt flesh on his side. Your eyes take in the amputated arm. The flesh is mangy yet cauterized. 

Ezra’s skin is hot to the touch once you have the suit and boots off his body. You grab the med kit and begin applying a burn salve to Ezra’s burns. You yank your hands back as he groans but keep going as he moans incoherently. 

You shouldn’t be giving a shit about him, but you know he needs to heal, needs the med treatment so he doesn’t die of infection or anything else.

“Fucking asshole,” you mumble under your breath as you begin applying another layer of the burn salve on his hot flesh.

“Y/N,” he utters.

“Trying to keep you alive Ezra. Don’t know why though,” you retort as you set aside the burn salve.

You reach for the bacta spray and scissors. Also making sure you have thread and needle in case you need to do any patching on his amputated arm.

“Going to apply bacta spray Ezra.”

Ezra groans, “pain medicine.”

“Later.”

Ezra groans and sighs, “now.”

You roll your eyes and grab the pain medicine. “Naproxen will have to do. Your body is hot. You have a fever.”

“Says the doctor.”

“Says the person saving your fucking life,” you hiss. 

You fill a syringe of naproxen, making sure you give him the right dose. You stick the needle in his other arm.

“Goddamn,” Ezra hisses and mumbles.

“Shut up while I try to make sure you don’t die of an infection,” you retort as you take out the needle.

“Yes ma’am,” Ezra drawls as he sighs and feels the pain medicine begin to roll through his body.

You sigh as you begin applying the bacta spray to his amputated arm. While it foams you put on a pair of gloves and rub the foam into the wound, hoping the medicine will seep in and heal him. Hoping it will save him from dying. 

You can’t be on this moon alone with no way back to the station.

\-------

You spend the next couple of days making sure Ezra stays hydrated and fed. You also make sure to check the burn wounds on his side and his amputated arm. The burn wounds are healing from the burn salve. The flesh on his arm is pink with no signs of infection. Part of you grateful you paid attention in those damn medical classes you had to take  
aboard the station.

He watches you with his dark brown eyes. He takes in your Y/H/C hair, your tired Y/E/C eyes. He wonders how he became a burden to you because to Ezra you are treating him as though he is one.

“Talk to me,” he whispers.

You look over at him, “about what?”

“Your disdain for me.”

You raise your eyebrows. 

Ezra laughs and then coughs, “guess I’m right. You do have disdain for me.”

“Let’s not talk about it,” you whisper.

“I never told them where this tent is,” Ezra hisses.

“I figured as much Ezra. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“Those men would’ve done unspeakable things to you. Passed you around, used you, abused you.”

“You think I don’t fucking know that Ezra?!” You nearly shout at him as you stand.

Ezra musters his strength and stands on his two feet. As he takes a step forward, he stumbles. 

You catch him and fall onto a bunk. You groan under his weight. He’s heavy and his shirtless chest is not helping. Your fingers itch to touch his skin but you must resist.

Ezra pins you down against the bunk. He grinds his groin against yours. His mouth turns into a grin as he watches you bite your lip. He knows you felt his hard cock. He was hard the moment he pinned your body under his.

“I need you,” Ezra grounds out as he rolls his hips once more.

“Ezra,” you half moan, half whisper as your core floods with heat.

“Y/N,” Ezra whisper as he leans down and captures your mouth with his. He risked his life, and limb, for you. 

His mouth is rough against your soft mouth as the hairs from his mustache and chin scrape against your skin. You reach up and run your hands down his back. Your fingers dig into his flesh as you feel his hard cock against your core through the cloth material of your pants. You moan as you picture him thrusting his cock inside of you.

You hadn’t thought of Ezra as a means of sexual release. You didn’t care for him. You didn’t need him. And now, your body’s betraying you by wanting him. 

You pull back and move out from underneath him.

“What have I done?” Ezra frowns.

“I don’t want you,” you hiss as you try to stand as far away as possible.

Ezra smirks, “your body’s telling me otherwise.”

Fuck, your mind screams as you turn away and cross your arms.

“Please,” Ezra begs, “I will do anything for you. Anything to get in your good graces, and between those legs. Anything. Please.”

You keep your back towards him.

“You want me to go back and risk it all for you? I will.” Ezra nearly shouts in his drawl of a deep voice. “Apparently I am not good enough for you!”

“You’ve been a pain in my side Ezra! A pain my ass!” You shout as you turn and face him.

“What have I done besides being your partner? Protecting you?”

“You’ve existed!” You scream at the top of your lungs.

Ezra blinks his eyes slowly at you. He looks down with sadness, hurt. He knew you didn’t care for him, but this? This was pure hatred. He wanted to make you feel better. He needed to make you feel better. You made him weak in the knees and he knows he needs to prove it.

Ezra kneels on the floor of the tent. His voice is shaky as he talks, “please Y/N. I will do anything for you, to you. I will beg on my knees for the rest of my life to have you. I want you; I need you. You make me weak. I am at your will; I am at your mercy.”

Ezra has crawled to where you are standing. He wraps his arms around your waist and presses his head against your stomach.

You’re quiet as Ezra takes one of your arms. He kisses your wrist, making sure he scrapes the hair from his cheeks along your skin. You inwardly moan at the sensation it sends through your body.

Ezra moves his hands around to your front. His fingers move down the front of your pants. He buttons and unzips them. He uses his hand and teeth to pull the fabric down over your hips. 

Ezra moans at the sight of the bottom half of your naked body. He pushes your pants down further.

“Sit down,” Ezra’s plea is a whisper.

“Ezra.” Your voice is airy and shaky.

“Please sit down,” he whispers.

You look into his eyes as you sit down on the bunk. 

Ezra’s kneels between your legs and removes your pants, throwing them off to the side. He kisses your inner thighs as he makes his way to your core. His eyes remain focused on your eyes as he licks up your folds.

You bite your lip and suck in a breath.

“Anything,” Ezra whispers as he opens your folds and runs his tongue up.

He begins flicking your clit lightly.

One of your hands grasp the bunk while the other hand moves to Ezra’s head. You run your fingers though his short brown hair as his tongue begins circling your clit faster. Your orgasm rises inside of you as pleasure spreads throughout your entire body.

“Ehz—Ezra,” you moan as your toes curl.

Your body trembles under his tongue as your fingers pull on his hair. 

Ezra keeps his tongue against your clit as he feels your body tremble under his touch. His cock is rock hard. He’s aching to be inside of you. He needs to be inside of you. He knows he is at your mercy because you are the only one who can give him the release he needs.

Ezra kisses your inner thighs as his hand palms your core. He inserts two fingers inside of you. He moans at your wetness. His cock aches to be buried deep inside of your pussy.

Ezra stands, his eyes are on you. “Watch me Y/N.”

Your eyes roam over his body then watch his hand undo his pants and reveals his hard thick cock to you. Your eyes watch as his fingers rub his cock with your juices.

“Always hard for you,” Ezra moans, “fuck!”

You watch Ezra stroke himself. He arches his back, tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes.

“I need to be inside of you Y/N,” Ezra sucks in a breath.

“Lie down on the bunk,” you whisper as you stand.

You press his hand against his chest, walking him back towards the bunk he had been lying on for days.

Ezra lies back on the bunk and watches as you remove your top. He growls as he sees your naked breasts. He moans loudly as he watches you climb onto the bunk and straddle his body.

You lean down and whisper, “how badly do you need me Ezra?”

“I need you like I need air to breathe. Without you I wouldn’t have survived. You kept me going, you keep me alive. I need you for my very survival. I need you for the rest of my days,” Ezra’s voice is truthful and airy.

You lean back as your hand finds his cock. You raise your body and slowly sink yourself onto his girthy and lengthy cock.

Ezra’s hand moves to your hip, which he squeezes tightly as he feels your pussy wrap around his cock.

“Fuck!” Ezra grounds out.

Your pussy is tight, wet, hot. He’s in pure bliss at finally feeling you wrapped around him. Ezra growls as he feels your pussy clench his cock once you’ve settled onto his entire length. 

“Oh, heaven yes,” Ezra whispers as you begin rolling your hips slowly and teasingly.

You splay your hands on Ezra’s chest as you begin riding him. His cock is deep inside of you and your enjoying this, enjoying Ezra. A man you thought you couldn’t find as a means of sexual release. A man you loathed was now giving you pleasure. A man who begged for you. A man who needs you to survive, like you knew you needed him to survive on this  
alien moon.

Ezra’s orgasm is cresting quickly inside of him as his eyes watch you. He takes in your bouncing breasts, the way you bite your lip as you roll your hips down, the way you move your head as roll your hips up. He knows the next time he takes you; he’s going to have you under him so he’s able to kiss your soft mouth.

“Y/N,” Ezra growls as he thrusts up deep inside of you. His orgasm rocks his body, making him thrust up again. He wants to empty himself completely inside of you.

“Ezra,” you whisper as your own orgasm consumes you while your fingers dig into his flesh. 

Ezra doesn’t mind your fingers marking his flesh. The pain from everything has subsided. All that matters to him is you. To him, you are the air he needs. You are the means for his survival.

Ezra leans up and brushes his mouth against yours and pulls you against him. He lies back against the bunk, keeping his mouth glued to yours.

You return his kiss as your hands cup his cheeks then move one through his hair.

You pull back breathlessly, “I need to move.”

“No!” Ezra hisses as his hand wraps tightly around you. “Stay like this. Please. I don’t mind the pain. I have you.”

“Ezra,” you whisper.

“Stay Y/N,” Ezra whispers as he presses his lips against yours again.

Minutes later you place your head in the crook of his neck as one your hands find a blanket and cover your intertwined bodies.

You know Ezra’s drifting off to sleep as you feel his hand traveling over your skin lightly. He then moves his hand into your hair and kisses your temple. 

Ezra sighs contently, and you smile in the darkness.

Knowing Ezra will always be at your mercy.


End file.
